Hitherto, a vehicle door in which a door main body having a hollow portion therein is formed of an outer panel made of a metal plate and disposed on the vehicle exterior side and an inner panel made of a metal plate and disposed on the vehicle interior side and a door trim made of resin is attached to the vehicle interior side of the inner panel has been known as a door mounted on an automobile (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-238263(FIG. 1)).
Hitherto, work holes for installing electric components, such as a window regulator that raises and lowers a window pane and a door lock device that locks and unlocks the door, a speaker installation hole for installing a speaker, and harness pull-out holes through which harnesses connected to the electric components are passed have been formed in the inner panel of a vehicle door (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Publication No. 1-73017 (FIG. 1 to FIG. 3)).
The vehicle door described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Publication No. 1-73017 is provided with a door hole seal that covers the work holes, the speaker installation hole, and the harness pull-out holes formed in the vehicle interior side surface of the door main body so that water cannot enter and the door hole seal has many slits for pulling the harnesses out of the door main body.
In the vehicle door described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-238263, a bulging portion formed integrally with the door hole seal or a bulging portion that is a separate component from the door hole seal and joined to the door hole seal by welding is provided in a part of the door hole seal (sealing screen) facing a speaker attached to the door trim so that when the speaker comes into contact with the door hole seal, the door hole seal is prevented from being pulled and peeled.
However, in the door hole seal (sealing screen) described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-238263, when the speaker is disposed near a hole through which a harness is pulled out of the door main body, the harness comes into contact with and interferes with the bulging portion and the speaker, and it is difficult to provide the door hole seal with a bulging portion that is a separate component.
The door hole seal described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-238263 does not have pull-out holes through which harnesses are passed and thus has a good waterproof property. However, when harnesses are pulled out of the door main body and routed, it is necessary to form pull-out holes in exposed parts of the inner panel that are not covered by the door hole seal and to route the harnesses so as to bypass the door hole seal. This is inefficient.
Since the door hole seal described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-73017 has many slits through which harnesses are passed, the harnesses can be easily passed through the slits. However, when a protruding member is protruded from the door trim toward the door hole seal, the harnesses interfere with the protruding member.